Hatred Embraced
by Haigara Studios
Summary: How long could you survive if everyone around you told you that you were worthless? That you should be dead? What if your entire town hated you? Would you fight back the hate? Or would you embrace it? For Uzumaki Naruto, it took eight years. Eight years of living in his own private hell. Eight years of being completely alone. But how would he react if someone finally loved him?
1. Title

Hatred Embraced

How long could you survive if everyone around you told you that you were worthless? That you should be dead? What if your entire town hated you? Would you fight back the hate? Or would you embrace it? For Uzumaki Naruto, it took eight years. Eight years of living in his own private hell. Eight years of being completely alone. But how would he react if someone finally accepted him?

Table of Contents

Chapter 0: Prologue

Chapter 1: The Beginning


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Iruka

Iruka stood at the front of his class. He smiled as his students mingled, but his smile faded as he came to look upon the one student he couldn't wrap his head around; Uzumaki Naruto. When he'd taken over the class last year, Naruto had been everything that his file presented. A brash, borderline obnoxious, troublemaker with a big heart. But then he'd arrived back from a break a changed boy.

His bright blonde spiky hair was cut short. His bright orange attire was replaced by a pair of grey pants and a plain black t-shirt. Iruka had been about to compliment the boy on his new look when he met his eyes. Eyes that had formerly burned with a mirth and happiness that could brighten anyone's day, were now dull and unfeeling. Iruka's first thought was that those were the eyes of a killer, not a young boy.

When he pressed Naruto on his new attitude he got only a grunt and a shrug. Iruka had feared that this would make teaching the boy harder. But to his surprise Naruto became a better student than ever before. He wasn't a star pupil, but he no longer resisted his lessons. His grades rose to an average level and the boy was on a track to graduate like the rest of his peers.

Iruka was happy with the whole situation but he couldn't help but notice that Naruto had no friends and kept to himself. The chunin sighed as he looked over his lesson plan for the day.

It was Rinne Festival season which meant winter break. So Iruka had decided on a fun way to end the day for his class.

"Alright everyone, please take out a piece of paper and a pencil." He continued as they did so. "With the end of year approaching, I have a simple thought experiment for you. If the world was to end tomorrow, who would you want to spend your last day on Earth with? And if you can't decide on a single person, just describe _**how**_ you would like to spend your last day on Earth. Write it down on the paper. Then place it on my desk, then you're free to go for the day." He smiled as he saw some students look at each other while others looked out the window at the village. Iruka sat back knowing this would probably take the class some time. He was just leaning back in his chair when he saw Naruto approach his desk and hand him a piece of paper before leaving the classroom. Iruka watched sadly as the boy left. He glanced down at the paper and was taken aback. There was only a single kanji written on the paper; tei dai ta. Alone.

 **独**

* * *

Shikaku

The patriarch of the Nara Clan smiled and waved to his son as he ran off to school with his best friend. He was just turning to go back inside his home when a messenger appeared next to him.

"Nara-sama, the Hokage requests your presence in briefing room Alpha."

"Very well. Thank you." At his words the messenger vanished. Shikaku sighed, this was going to be a drag.

* * *

[Inside Briefing Room Alpha]

Shikaku stood with his partners as many chunin and jonin filed into the room. The ever observant Nara couldn't help but notice that everyone in attendance were not senseis, but he noted, were all parents. Many were chatting amongst themselves when the Hokage and Umino Iruka entered and stood in the center of the stage.

"Everyone? Your attention please." The Hokage spoke. "Now I'm sure that everyone here is familiar with the Form 16A?" At this everyone nodded, as parents they had all filled out that form. Form 16A is the form that authorises the village to place one's child or children into a foster home should you perish in the line of duty. "Now how many of you are familiar with the Form 16D?" This however received no nods. No one there knew what that form was.

"Form 16D, is the document filled out when one wishes to sponsor a child for adoption. Umino-san here, has filled out such a form. If you do not feel as though you can or wish to take on another child, you are free to leave." After a few moments of consideration, a majority of those in attendance left. "Also, if you feel that a boy would not fit within your family, you may also leave." Many more left, leaving only Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Choza, Hyuga Hisashi, Haruno Kizashi, Inuzuka Tsume, and Aburame Shibi. "Now this is the most important part. The child is Uzumaki Naruto." Before the Hokage had even finished Aburame Shibi, Hyuga Hisashi and the Haruno Kisashi had left. Shikaku found none of that surprising, since each family held strong beliefs against the boy and what he held inside.

Now the room was empty save for Shikaku, his partners Inoichi and Choza, Inuzuka Tsume, the Hokage and Umino Iruka. The Hokage sighed. "Very well, I turn to you four in hopes of finding a home that will accept the boy. As you all know his parents were lost during the Kyuubi's attack eight years ago. And based on his teacher Iruka's observations, it would seem the boy has slipped into a depression stemming from his lonely upbringing. His father's wish was that he was seen as a hero, but without his father here to tell them otherwise, the village has turned on the boy. He currently lives alone in an apartment in the red-light district. With that in mind, I would like your four to decide among yourselves who will take the boy. I'm not asking you to make his your heir, or to put him above your own children, just simply give him a home and someone to come home too." With that the hokage bowed and stepped back to speak with Iruka.

Shikaku turned to those remaining. Choza opened with a suggestion that they decide based on which home would suit the boy best. Tsume countered saying that from what she'd heard he was rambunctious and could prove a problem in the wrong home. In the end Tsume decided that with all the dogs in her home, it would not be best to introduce a boy like Naruto to it. With a bow to the Hokage she left. By the end of their discussion, Shikaku and his partners decided that the boy would fit best in the Yamanaka household. Both by nature and looks. Turning to the Hokage they announced their decision. The Hokage and Iruka smiled, having decided themselves that the Yamanaka home would be best as well.

* * *

Iruka

Iruka smiled as he walked flanking the Hokage to the left while Inoichi walked to his right. They were headed to Naruto's apartment to tell him the good news. That he'd been adopted into the Yamanaka family. His smile faltered some as they passed into the red-light district and beheld the conditions the boy was forced to live in. A boy of eight was expected to live amongst the squalor and destitute. As they approached the address that Naruto had on file, the chunin was appalled to notice the the building was mostly a low-rent love hotel. As they approached the stairs several women of the trade approached but backed away when they noticed the Hokage.

They climbed the stairs to the uppermost level and found a single apartment. Its door and outer wall covered in vulgar, hateful graffiti. The Hokage knocked on the door, and when they received no answer for five minutes, opened the door. They surprisingly found it unlocked. Stepping inside they were caught off guard by the state of the boy's home; it was clean. Far cleaner than any of them expected. Walking slowly through the apartment calling his name, Iruka opened the door to the only bedroom and turned white at what he found.

"Hokage-sama, Yamanaka-sama, come quick." As the three entered the room they found Naruto, unconscious laying on the floor. A picture of the Fourth Hokage clenched in his right hand, a kunai in his left, and two long freshly healed cuts running along each of his forearms. The boy had tried to commit suicide, but it would seem that while he succeeded in causing himself to pass out, the demon that lay within him, healed with wounds faster that he could bleed out. Iruka stood transfixed on the scene, what kind of life could lead an eight year old boy to try and kill himself? He watched sadly as Inoichi gathered the boy in his arms and began carrying him to the hospital. It would seem that Naruto had found a father.


	3. Chapter 1-The Beginning

Chapter 1

Ino

"Naru-kun! It's time to get up, you're going to be late." The blonde girl slapped her hand on her foster brother's door. After not getting a response she grabbed the doorknob but the door wouldn't open. Ino huffed and stormed down the stairs. "Daddy, Naru-kun locked his door."

Her father turned to her with a sigh and watched her take a seat. "Ino sweetie, do you remember what tomorrow is?"

The girl looked up from her rice. "Of course daddy. It's the anniversary of the day Naru-kun came to live with us."

Inoichi smiled at his daughter. "That's right sweetie. Well Naruto had a pretty rough day the day before. So do you think you could maybe ease up on him today?"

Ino looked at her father with a confused look. "Okay daddy." She smiled and was finishing up her breakfast when Naruto came down the stairs and, with only a nod to Inoichi, grabbed his bag and walked out the door. Ino watched sadly as he left. "Daddy, Naru-kun has lived with us for three years. But in all that time he never says anything. Do you know why? Or what made him change back then?"

Inoichi sighed at his daughter's questions. "Sweetheart, Naruto has been through a lot. And most of it only he could tell you. But that's enough for now, you're gonna be late." The girl jumped and ran out the door grabbing her bag.

"Love you daddy!"

"Love you too sweetie."

* * *

Inoichi

Inoichi watched as his daughter ran out the door. He sighed and rubbed his chin. How long could he keep dodging her questions? He took a seat at the table, he smiled as his wife walked out of their bedroom. She caught his eye and sighed.

"Honey, what's the matter?"

"I don't know Noriko. I wish there was a way to get Naruto to open up. At least to Ino, they're practically twins. She's trying but he doesn't even seem to act like they're family. I worry that I'm failing him." Yamanaka Noriko placed her hands on her husband's shoulders and sighed.

"Love, the answer is simple. And I don't know why you haven't thought of it yourself." Inoichi looked up at his wife confused.

"And what answer is that darling?" He watched as she handed him a scroll. An official Konohagakure stamp emblazoned on the front; Form 16B.

* * *

Ino

Yamanaka Ino; heiress to the Yamanaka Clan, a girl at the top of her class. But for all her intellect, she just could not figure out the boy walking some distance ahead of her. He was her little brother in all but name and blood, but she knew next to nothing about him. All she knew was that he lost his birth parents during the demon fox's attack 11 years ago. And it's not like she hadn't tried to find out more, but every time she tried to talk to him, he'd politely decline her and disappear into his room.

She sighed but felt slightly better when her best friend Sakura[1] walked up with a group of girls from their class. The girls all began chatting when Ino had an idea.

"Alright girls. So we all agreed that we want to be on the same team as Sasuke-kun, right?" The girls all agreed many with hearts in their eyes. "Good, but aside from Sasuke-kun, who else is worth being on a team with?" The girls fell silent.

"What about Shikamaru-kun?" One girl piped up. The girls began to deliberate. They came to the conclusion that while cute, his lazy attitude made him a secondary guy.

"How about Kiba-kun, he's kinda rugged." A new round of discussion arose. But they soon decided that his smell was too much. And so it went, a boy would be presented only to be shot down for one reason for another soon Ino declared their discussion closed.

"But Ino, you're forgetting one boy; Naruto." The suggestion caught the girl off-guard.

"Naruto? I guess I did, but he's like my ototo so I don't know if I can say." The girls fell silent and had nothing more to say. But by then they had arrived at the academy.

* * *

Inoichi

Inoichi was sitting at his table looking over the form in front of him. This form could be the key to getting Naruto to opening up, but it could also change the boy's life forever. With a sigh he stood up from the table and wandered upstairs where the kid's rooms were. He paused in front of his daughter's door. Smiling at the quintessential girl's door he turned to the door opposite it. Taking a deep breath he opened the door. In three years Naruto had only ever added two things to the room, besides his clothes. The first was a framed picture of the Yondaime Hokage, the same picture he'd been clutching when he'd been found three years ago. The other was a small black bound journal. Inoichi felt bad for it, but from time to time he'd take a peak in the book to see if Naruto would reveal anything about his thoughts or feelings. He hadn't done it in some time, and wasn't going to until he noticed something sitting on the desk in front of the picture; a single kunai. This worried Inoichi, after all on this night three years ago, Naruto had tried to kill himself. With a deep sigh, Inoichi picked up the journal and opened it to the latest page. It was dated this morning.

" _I'd be a terrible person to deny that the Yamanakas have been nice to me._

 _But I know that they're only doing this since Iruka-sensei is covering the cost._

 _I'm not really their family, my family died when the damn Fox attacked._

 _I'm tied to him, so I can't drag them into this._

 _I'm gonna try and end it all again tonight. Hopefully this year it will work._

 _But since it hasn't the last four, I doubt this year will be any different._

 _Either way, after tonight, I'll either be dead or out of the Yamanaka's hair._

 _Maybe I'll see you soon. Da- Yondaime-sama."_

Inoichi stared in awe. This boy was in pain. Far more than he'd known. That settled it for him. He strolled down the stairs and swiftly filled out the form. He had to do something.

* * *

Author's Note [1] In this timeline with Naruto showing no interest in her, Sakura has slightly less confidence and has never challenged Ino over Sasuke. Therefore their friendship has remained intact.


	4. Chapter 4-A Family and a Name

Chapter 2

Inoichi

"Are you sure about this Yamanaka-sama?" The Sandaime asked. "This is far and above what you were tasked with doing."

"Hokage-dono, this has absolutely nothing to do with the task I was assigned. I'm doing this for Naruto and for my family." Inoichi answered firmly.

"Very well. I'll put the request through. Bring him by after classes end for the day. I'll have the paperwork ready." The Hokage said with a sigh.

"Arigato Hokage-dono." Inoichi bowed before leaving. If this didn't get a reaction out of Naruto, nothing would.

* * *

Ino

Ino was sitting in class listening to Iruka-sensei. She yawned and let her head lean to the side and rest on her hand.

Iruka spoke. "Alright everyone, we're coming closer to the end of the year. Once you get back from winter break there's no more room for mistakes. During the final semester we will be heavily examining your skills and abilities. These will help us assign you into your three-man cells." and on and on he went. The day drug by at a snail's pace, but finally, mercifully, the day ended.

As she walked out of the academy with her friend's she was surprised to find her father waiting by the doors.

"Hi daddy." Ino said with a smile.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Why are you here daddy?"

"I'm actually here to pick up Naruto-kun. We have something to take care of. Do you know where he is?"

Ino stared at her father confused. "He should be coming. He's usually the last one out."

Inoichi nodded. "Thank you sweetie. Head on home, your mother is waiting."

"Ok daddy." Ino replied with a smile and ran off to catch up with her friends.

* * *

Inoichi

Inoichi watched his daughter run off before turning back to the doors of the academy. Soon he saw the young boy in his care walking towards him. He called out.

"Naruto-kun, over here." He watched as the boy walked up to him.

"Hello Yamanaka-sama. Why are you here?"

Inoichi fought to contain himself. "Well Naruto-kun, there is actually something we have to see the Hokage about. And before you ask anything, it'll be easier to answer your questions upstairs. So follow me?"

Naruto nodded and fell in step beside Inoichi. They wound their way up through the academy building until they were standing in the Hokage's office. The pair bowed. And the Hokage stood from his seat behind the desk.

"Hello there Yamanaka-sama, Naruto-kun, welcome."

"Hello Hokage-dono." Inoichi replied.

"Hokage-sama." Naruto greeted the man.

The Hokage smiled. "So Naruto, I know that you're young and this is probably unknown to you, but do you know what the Konohagakure Series 16 forms are?"

Naruto nodded. "The Series 16 forms all deal with foster care and adoption."

The Hokage nodded. "Very good, in that case I would guess that you know that you are currently under a Form 16D?" To which Naurto nodded. "Then can you tell me what this form is?" The Hokage handed Naruto a scroll. The boy looked over the outside.

"Form 16B? I can guess what it is. But why did you give this to me Hokage-sama?"

"Open it and read the last for me Naruto." Inoichi watched with bated breath as Naruto did as the Hokage bid.

Naruto slowly unrolled the scroll and moved to the end of the scroll. He seemed to read it quickly before beginning out loud. "Konohagakure Center of Bureaucracy, Form 16B. Certificate of Adoption. 'We Yamanaka Inoich and Yamanaka Noriko hereby declare that we wilfully and joyfully and of our own free will, choose to formally adopt you, Uzumaki Naruto, as our Son. And impart onto you all the rights and privileges thereto as one of our children. We promise to love and cherish you through the excitements and challenges of life as a member of our family.' Signed this 19th of December, in Konohagakure." Naruto was visibly crying and had trouble even saying the final words out loud. He slowly turned to Inoichi. "Is this real?"

Three simple words. But they cut through Inoichi like a knife. Those three words were all that he needed to know that he had made the right decision. It proved to him, that despite everything that he'd been through and as much as he tried to keep people at bay, Naruto just wanted a family. Inoichi smiled brightly at the boy and kneeled down.

"Yes Naruto-kun. It is real. If you sign that form, you will officially become a member of my family." Now Inoichi is a Jōnin with decades of experience. But even he couldn't perceive the blur of blonde hair and black clothing that rushed into him from where Naruto was standing. He looked down to see the boy hugging his chest fiercely and crying again. It took some time for the boy to calm down, but he did eventually. He stepped back and rubbed the tears out of his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Ok, so where do I sign?" the boy asked.

Inoichi laid the scroll out on the Hokage's desk and showed Naruto where to sign. The boy moved to sign but stopped and looked conflicted.

"Naruto-kun? Is everything ok?" Inoichi asked.

"I don't know what to sign. Am I Uzumaki Naruto, or Yamanaka Naruto?" The boy looked back at his new father.

The Hokage chuckled. "Whatever you want to be called is what you sign." Naruto nodded and seemed to slip into deep thought for a time. In the end he leaned over the form and signed; Yamanaka Naruto.

* * *

Ino

Later that evening Ino was sitting around the table with her parents and Naruto as they explained that they had officially adopted Naruto and that he was now her brother. In all but blood they were actually family. She stared at her new brother and, for the first time in 3 years, she saw that spark of life that used to fill his eyes. It was small and hidden deep, but it was definitely there. And more importantly he was smiling. Ino hadn't seen him smile in a very long time.

The four spent most of the night talking. Mainly Naruto asking questions, and just as the new siblings were headed off to bed, Ino heard him ask.

"Um, I was wondering if Yamana- I mean, Kaa-san, would you take me clothes shopping tomorrow? I feel like it's time to change my look?" Ino heard her mother giggle and say that she'd be happy to. She then asked Ino if she'd like to come along.

"No thanks mama. I wanna be surprised by Naruto's new look." Her mother chuckled again and ran her fingers through Naruto's hair.

"I think you're due for a haircut too." Naruto shrugged out from under her hand. And growled a little, but all this caused was Noriko to giggle more and hug the boy. He complained but smiled the whole time. "Alright you two. Off to bed." She released him and ushered them up the stairs.

Ino opened her bedroom door and was stepping in when she turned to her new brother. "Goodnight Naruto. I'm... I'm glad you're my brother now." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Thanks Ino. Goodnight…. sis." He said the last word quickly before closing his door. Ino smiled wide as she entered her own room. She had a brother.

* * *

Alright there you guys go. I know this is kinda short. But I promise you, more is on its way.


End file.
